1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed in general to a detachable beverage container handle, and more specifically the invention relates to a reusable figurine-shaped handle, which can be mounted and released from a plurality of beverage container diameters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of beverages are sold in cans or cups that are similar in shape and design but which vary in other aspects, such as diameter, particularly top rim diameter, among various can manufacturers.
Throughout their history, the beverage industry, in cooperation with the can manufacturers, have experimented with various can sizes for packaging soft drinks, beer, and the like. The cans have varied in such ways as volume (12 ounces and 16 ounces, e.g.), as well as height, body and top circumference, etc. Although various can sizes have been tried throughout the years, presently the beverage industry has three primary can sizes, most commonly referred to, and differentiated by, the can top diameter. The can top diameters most commonly utilized today are the 202, which has a can top diameter (the outside diameter of the rim at the top of the can) of approximately 2⅛ inches; the 204, which has a can top diameter of approximately 2¼ inches; and the 206, which has a can top diameter of approximately 2⅜ inches. These cans are typically constructed of aluminum, are most often sealed by an upstanding rim at the top end of the can, with the rim forming a seam along the outer circumference of the top, and provide means disposed upon the can top to manually open the can in order for the contents to be consumed directly out of the beverage can. Unless the drinker takes the intermediate step of transferring the liquid into another drinking container, the liquid contents within the container cannot be consumed without the drinker coming into direct oral contact with the can.
Similarly, conventional single-serve beverages are available at quick serve restaurants or concession stands in various event venues in cups small enough to be held with one hand. As the popularity of multi-serve food packages increases, however, the demand for multi-serve beverages also increases. The cups which hold large quantities of fluid, e.g. 64 oz., are difficult for most individuals to grasp with one hand.
To date, single application attachments of fixed configuration were made to apply to a plurality of beverage container diameters only through the manufacturing of multiple embodiments of detachable drinking attachments, each having a different diameter and/or span. This approach to the problem adds to the cost of manufacturing in the form of producing and inventorying a variety of attachment sizes, as well as for the end user in the form of multiple purchases if he or she wanted to have a detachable drinking attachment regardless of the beverage top diameter. Even if these obstacles were not an issue with the manufacturer or end user there would still remain the disadvantage of having to store and/or transport a variety of attachments.
In addition, due to condensation accumulation on the outer walls of the beverage container resulting from cold beverages, or the heat of hot beverage containers; other consumers of beverages such as children, the elderly, and the disabled, may have difficulty grasping a can or many of the beverage containers because their grips may be too weak or their grip is too small relative to the circumference of each beverage container.
Fans of sports personalities or sports teams, or fans of other public persons, are often looking for ways to show their support for their favorite team, both while at a sporting event and otherwise.
Holders for cups and beverage containers should be securely affixed to the cup or container to prevent inadvertent release from the cup or container, thereby reducing the chance of spilling the beverage.